Russia x Estonia World's Fair
by ShariLove
Summary: Russia realizes feelings for Estonia and takes him to the most "romantic" place he can think of, the World's Fair.
1. Chapter 1

**FINE, Harley, Cheryl, I hope you guys are proud of yourselves xD I don't know much about this couple but I'll try my hardest! I really like Russia :] He's fun to write. ~Love**

Russia paced back and forth in the large library. Books gazed back at him from their dusty shelves, wondering as their master paced, lost in a whirlpool of thoughts. Russia's coat, unbuttoned and wrapped lightly around his shoulders, fluttered back in the breeze created by the turmoil of his thoughts. In the man's hand was a yellow flower with soft petals and a great brown center.

_Brown like Estonia's eyes._ Russia thought with a smile. _I like sunflowers. I like Estonia, too._

Russia stopped and looked down at the flower in his hand. His eyes widened slightly.

"Do I like Estonia?" He asked himself lightly, like a child. "Es-to-ni-a…" He mouthed the syllables slowly, savoring them in his mouth.

Russia blinked and smiled. "Estonia. Estonia!"

The name sounded beautiful to him, and tasted fair on his tongue. Crisp, like a summer's day, and yet sweet. Like Estonia himself. Estonia had always been good to Russia, and had never relied on him like Lithuania or Latvia.

"What do I do?" Russia began his pacing again, tearing a petal from the sunflower. "Estonia's eyes don't have yellow in them…" He grimaced, tearing petal after petal from the flower.

"Wait…" Russia smiled heartily. "I remember…"

He dropped what was left of the sunflower and walked out of the room and into the hallway between it and the kitchen.

"Lithuania!" He called, "Lithuaniaaaa!"

Lithuania appeared within moments, a scowl hardly hidden on his face.

"W-what?" He asked, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance and fear.

"Weren't we invited to something?" Russia asked airily. "A fair, I think."

Lithuania shivered under Russia's gaze. "T-the World's Fair. It doesn't look all that-" Lithuania stopped and his face glowed as an idea struck him.

_ If Russia leaves, I won't have to worry about him torturing me for an entire day!_ He thought with light reflecting in his eyes.

Russia watched him curiously.

"It looks like a lot of fun," Lithuania nodded furiously, avoiding Russia's eyes "so you ought to go for the day. The other nations invited you."

"Would that be something that Estonia would like?" Russia thought aloud.

" Ask him." Lithuania twitched nervously. "I-in the meanwhile, I'll go, uh, make lunch."

"Okay," Russia grinned, his thoughts elsewhere as the other man turned tail and fled. "I'll go find Estonia."

Russia walked absentmindedly through the hallways, with no true destination. He was sure that he would run into Estonia sooner or later if he kept walking. Eventually he grew tired of being alone with his thoughts and returned to the library.

As Russia opened the door, a smile broke out across his face. Estonia stood in the library with the sunflower and the detached petals Russia had left on the floor earlier that day.

"Estonia," He stepped inside and rushed forward, unknowingly looming over the smaller man.

"Y-yes, Russia?" Estonia blinked, ripped from his own thoughts by Russia's suddenly looming presence.

"I'm going to the World's Fair today." Russia mentioned.

"Uh-huh…" Estonia felt that there was something more to what Russia was saying.

"Would you like to go with me?" Russia asked calmly.

Estonia froze. The flower in his hand dropped, petal by petal, and finally the middle. A deep blush rose in his cheeks.

"R-Russia…" He began, but shook his head and continued resolutely, "sure. I'll go with you."

Russia clapped his hands together. "Perfect! We'll leave in an hour."

**oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I reference an amazing author who is in the midst of writing a Russia/Estonia fanfiction (and who is currently doing so in my living room)**

**Look up K.H. Wright. :] She's done a few Hetalia fanfics, and they're all really sweet.**

Russia found himself in a familiar place. He paced back and forth through the library, thinking. Estonia had left to prepare himself for the Fair and had cleaned up the mess Russia had made of the sunflower he'd held earlier.

"Estonia's going to the Fair with me." Russia said to himself, a light blush glistening over his pale cheeks.

He paced, turned, and paced some more.

_What do I say to him?_ He wondered. _I like him. I want him to like me._

Russia stopped with a sudden realization. France was great with this sort of thing. Everyone liked France.

Without another second's thought, the tall man wandered into his room and picked up his phone, absently dialing France's number.

"_Salut?_" France's voice drifted through the wires.

"France." Russia stated his name in as cordial a manner as he could muster. "Have you ever _liked_ someone?"

France spluttered over the line with suppressed laughter a moment before responding to Russia.

"Ahh, _mon ami_, I've loved many in my time. Why do you ask?" France inquired.

Russia ignored France's inquiry and jumped straight to the point. "What do you say to someone to get them to like you back?"

"Well," France clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "If you want to sleep with them, you say..."

**oOo**

Russia smiled and repeated France's lines in his head, thinking of Estonia's face and wondering what the man looked like as he slept. He blinked suddenly. He had never seen Estonia without his glasses on.

"I wonder…" He thought aloud.

"You wonder what?" Estonia's voice piped in a few steps away.

The younger man was dressed for the Fair. Russia smiled blithely.

"Take off your glasses." The request came over as more of a command and Estonia obeyed hesitantly.

Russia's smile widened as one of France's lines entered his mind.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as a…" Russia stopped suddenly, forgetting the rest of what France had told him. Estonia was watching him now. Desperate, Russia improvised. "murky swamp!"

Estonia watched Russia with wide eyes, unsure how to take what Russia had just said to him.

"Because they're brown," Russia added quickly. "like a swamp."  
>Estonia said nothing. Russia smiled, thinking naively that he had impressed the man into speechlessness.<p>

"Are you ready for the Fair?" Russia asked sweetly.

"Y-yes, I think I am." Estonia blinked and put his glasses back on. "Uhh, just let me go use the restroom first."

Russia nodded and Estonia walked away thinking, _What did that mean? Does Russia know how I feel?_

Estonia returned minutes later and the two men set off for the Fair. An awkward silence resounded between the two, thickening the air and making Estonia sweat. Russia seemed oblivious to the air that surrounded him. In fact, he seemed more peaceful than ever Estonia had seen him. This sight made his heart skip a beat.

"Just a little farther, now." Russia walked with a slight jump in his step. His cheeks were slightly red, the sight of which furthered the shade of Estonia's own blushing cheeks.

Russia looked down at Estonia with happy eyes. Estonia met his gaze for a moment before turning away, unable to take the heat that flooded his face. Russia giggled.

"Estonia, you're cute." Russia whispered before remembering France's details on compliments. He continued, "…like a rhinoceros beetle." (**HAHA HARLEY**)

Estonia coughed, taken aback by the statement. Conflicted, he said nothing but nodded his head and blushed furiously when Russia's gaze overtook him. The silence between them grew from this point. Estonia's heart felt as though it had split in two. Russia walked with a confident step.

"Ah." Russia's eyes widened as he saw the tip of a ferris wheel break over the trees ahead. "We're here."

**oOo**

**Sooo…..yeah. I'll continue this! I just needed a good place to stop and recollect my thoughts :] Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Estonia picked up his pace as they neared the Fair. He could hear people and was excited to know that he would no longer be alone with Russia. He couldn't handle the emotions that were overwhelming him. The thought that he would be surrounded by people and distractions was extremely relieving.

Russia matched Estonia's pace. He had been walking slowly to allow Estonia's shorter legs to walk without tiring themselves out. The entire walk he had been extremely careful not to walk too quickly so that Estonia would be comfortable. Now he walked at a steady pace beside the quick younger man.

The sounds of the Fair reached two pairs of eager ears. The fences surrounding the place were now visible and crowds of people were contained within, enjoying themselves and the attractions. Sealand's shrill voice rose above the din as he protested the disinterest in micronations.

"Oh," Russia smiled with an evil glisten in his eyes, "let's go _talk_ to Sealand."

"Uhh…" Estonia writhed with discomfort, knowing that the older man was eager to show his cruelty.

Russia picked up on this and remembered France's words.

_"Always be aware of what your beloved wants."_

Russia turned to Estonia and looked him full in the eye.

"What do _you_ want to do?" He asked as softly as he could muster, catching Estonia off guard.

Estonia looked Russia in the eye for a moment and, seeing sincerity written there, took a quick glance around.

"Let's go look at the booths." He offered, pushing his glasses further up his nose to distract himself from Russia's unexpected kindness. "I heard France is hosting a movie."

Russia's face darkened. He had spoken to France earlier that day. Wouldn't it be suspicious if France saw him with Estonia? He didn't particularly care, but France had a very loose tongue. He would ruin the whole thing for sure!

"Uhh…Russia?" Estonia squeaked. The aura radiating from Russia was frightening to say the least.

Russia blinked and grinned. "I'm not in the mood for a movie." His words sounded like the grinding of teeth as gears turned in his mind. "Is there anything else you'd rather do?"

"Hmm." Estonia looked around again, surveying the Fair this time for a long time before responding, "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Russia's face lightened tremendously, "Yes, I'm famished!"

Russia continued forth with no real destination, in the opposite direction of France's theater. Estonia followed with caution. He watched Russia's every move, and wondered to himself why his heart pounded so hard when the older man watched him. He had reckoned long ago that it was fear that kept him feeling so, but he had felt fear since, and this was most definitely not fear that kept his heart skipping beats whenever Russia's eyes fell on his.

Russia's voice interrupted Estonia's deep thoughts. "Germany's got a wurst booth."

"T-that sounds fine, then," Estonia ripped his mind away from thoughts of Russia and focused on the thought of food. His stomach growled in agreement.

"_Wilkommen, wilkommen! Haben Sie ein wurst!_" Germany called from his booth.

The booth itself smelled of cured meats and beer, but was spotless. Germany, though he had a pair of tongs covered in sauce in one hand and a glass half full of beer in the other, wore spotless garments. His eyebrows furrowed as he yelled at passersby to sample his wurst.

"_Da_!" Russia raised one hand as he called to Germany, "We'll have two."

Germany nodded and hastily prepared two plates, each with a wurst and a side of crushed potatoes. Russia paid and Estonia looked on with a far-off gaze. His thoughts had returned to the perpetual blush on his own face. The younger man was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly dropped the plate that Russia handed him. He caught it and, realizing that both Russia and Germany were watching him, blushed and apologized fiercely.

Russia thanked Germany and guided Estonia to a picnic table nearby. The two sat and quietly ate. By the time Estonia had finished his meal, he realized that Russia was merely playing with his. The older man had eaten hardly anything, but rather sat and played with his food, watching Estonia. The younger man's face turned three shades deeper.

"What is it, Russia?" He asked somewhat gruffly.

Russia used another of France's lines. "I just can't take my eyes off of your…"

"Russia, _please_!" Estonia interrupted him before he could improvise another horrific sentence. "What's with all of this? Why did you take me here? And why do you keep saying things like that?"

Estonia was shocked when the words erupted from his mouth. Apologies mixed together and flew from his lips, but Russia was silent. Estonia continued until the aura about them became awkward. When he was finished, Russia spoke.

"Because I want you to like me." He shrugged.

"Like you?" Estonia sighed. "Russia, I…"

He stopped himself. His heart skipped a beat.

_"I _already _like you." _He wanted to say, but his heart pounded against the back of his throat and his tongue felt as though it had dried itself out and no word escaped his mouth.

"I like you, Estonia." Russia smiled childishly, blushing slightly at his own words. "I want you to like me, too."

Unable to speak, Estonia leaned forward. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest and his body ached and his head screamed at him not to do so, but he leaned forward and pursed his lips, eyes closed, hoping that he would meet his mark and not embarrass himself any further.

Before he realized what Estonia was doing, Russia followed suit and caught Estonia's lips with his own. The two pairs of lips shaped together and the two men half-stood, hearts sharing a single beat.

When the kiss broke and the two men returned to their seats, Estonia spoke.

Timidly, but with a sheltered confidence, he whispered,

"I like you, too, Russia."

**WHYYYYYY! Why do you guys let me write this cheesy stuff? xD Oh, well. This is the end of my Russia x Estonia World's Fair fic. I think I'm getting better at this! Or maybe it was just all of the…uh….**_**support**_** from my two dear friends. (You know who you are, you pushy harpies whom I love endlessly!) But yeah…**

**Review, and please tell me which couple to write about next. (Well, after I write a Germany x Italy fic!~) **


End file.
